North Valley High
by burningstarsx
Summary: Tobias moves to Chicago, and starts to attend North Valley High School. Join him as he embarks on the adventure of school, friendships and love.
1. Chapter 1

**North Valley High School Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

 _Tobias_

"Goodbye Aunt Linda, I'll miss you," I say, for the last time, before I go onto the plane.

"Oh, Tobias, remember to call every week okay? I love you, now give me one last hug," Aunt Linda says tearfully before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I release her and join my parents at the boarding gate.

"So, son, ready for a new life in Chicago?" My dad pats me heartily on the back and I nod. Even though I'll never admit it, I'm actually quite excited to go out of Texas for once. I've lived here for a good 17 years, but it'll be nice to finally explore a different place.

As we board the plane, I can't help but shift uncomfortably in my seat. We're going to be so high up, and in this tiny plane. The many possibilities of how my parents and I will meet our downfall on this plane. Sensing my discomfort, my mother rubs my arm in slow, soothing circles and I smile gratefully at her. She is always able to understand me so well.

"Hello, I am Captain Wood and I am your pilot for this flight. We are about to leave South Texas Airport. It is a sunny and bright day, so this will be a smooth flight. Sit back, relax and we will reach Chicago in no time."

"We have arrived safely at Chicago Airport. Thank you for choosing Erudite Airlines and we hope to see you again."

I grab my bag and walk out of the plane. The cold autumn wind hits me in the face. One would call it cold and icy, but instead I call it refreshing; a new start.

It is only about 2 hours from our house to the airport, which is relatively near.

"Tobias, why don't you go explore the house and the neighborhood for a bit. Your father and I will start unpacking first," My mother tells me.

"Okay, thanks mom," I smile at her before running up the stairs to my room. It is painted a matt shade of light blue and I have a Samsung 32-inch television installed in my room. My parents also got me a new wooden desk and Lenovo laptop, which I personally think is pretty awesome.

I guess you could consider my family quite rich. My father works high up in the government, and even works with the President in some circumstances. I have actually met the President, who is quite jovial and fun to be around. My mother works as an actress/model and has starred in many Hollywood movies and TV series.

My house is quite nice, simple yet modern. It has a living room, a dining room, a huge kitchen, 5 bedrooms, a studio, a game room and a pool. My favorite place in the house (other than my room of course) is definitely the game room. It has an Xbox 360, Wii, a pool table and a foosball table.

However, my favorite past time is not gaming but definitely sports. Back in Lakefront High School, I was the captain of both the football and basketball team. It had always been my dream to become a professional basketball player or coach, where I can live out my vision to pursue my career in sports.

As the house is not too big, I grab my basketball out of my bag and shout to my mom that I'm going to play some basketball at the nearest basketball court.

At the basketball court, I see two boys who look around my age. They are both quite tall, dark-skinned and look relatively alike, so I assume they are brothers. I watch them for a while. They play quite well. They eventually realize that I'm staring and ask me to go over.

"Hey, what's your name?" The taller one asks.

"My name's Tobias. What's yours?" I ask back.

"I'm Uriah and this is Zeke. We're brothers. Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"Oh yeah. I just moved here today."

"Interesting. Want to play some ball?" Zeke asks. I nod my head and we start the game.

"Okay. I'm going to admit that _that_ was pretty darn awesome," Zeke says and I grin.

"I know! How did you even do that? Four three-pointers in a row? I've gotta start calling you Four or something," Uriah says. I shrug but internally I know that I finally, _finally_ , beat my previous record of three three-pointers in a row.

"Hey how old are you anyway?" Zeke asks.

"Um, I'm 17 this year."

"Oh, you're a junior like me. Uriah's a sophomore. I assume you go to North Valley High? We could totally show you around tomorrow."

"Yeah that'll be great. Thanks."

"No prob, man. You gonna tryout for the Basketball? It's on Wednesday after school."

"I won't miss it for anything."

 **Hey :) So I enjoyed this chapter! Remember to follow, favorite and review! Thank you so much for reading :)) Love y'all!**

 **~burningstarsx**


	2. Chapter 2

North Valley High

Chapter 2

I wake up and brush my teeth. I try not to be excited, but it's hard _not_ to be. I think of the prospect of meeting new friends, learning about subjects that I am passionate about, and maybe, _maybe_ getting a girlfriend. I don't know.

* * *

I head downstairs and see my parents eating together at the table while holding hand. These sort of small yet affectionate gestures assures me that they are truly in love and make me yearn to have that kind of special bond with someone.

"Hey dad, hey mom," I greet them.

"Oh good morning Tobias, have a good first day at school! We love you," My mom says.

"I love you all too. Have a good first day at work," I reply. My mother beams at me.

I grab my breakfast of the table and go to my Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. I love my car.

I drive to school in about 20 minutes and get out. I already see people smirking at my baby and smirk.

Zeke walks up to me and ask me incredulously, "Is that yours?" I nod.

"I finally know someone rich." I can't help but roll my eyes. I hope he doesn't treat me differently just cause I'm 'rich' or something.

"You need to go to the general office first to take your aptitude test. I'll wait for you."

"Okay."

In the general office, I see a middle-aged lady with purple and pink streaks through her hair and three ear piercings, two eyebrow piercings, one lip piercing and one nose piercing. Um, okay.

"Hi, are you new here?" She's surprisingly friendly for someone who looks so fierce.

"Um, yeah, my name's Tobias Eaton."

"Okay, Tobias Eaton, you're going to take an aptitude test that will determine your faction that you will be in. There are five factions in our school: Abnegation, the selfless; Amity, the kind; Candor, the honest; Dauntless, the brave and Erudite, the intelligent. Just answer all of the questions on the sheet of paper and I will give you your results."

I take the sheet of paper from her and read it.

* * *

 _ **What is your ambition?**_

That was easy. I always knew since I was young that I wanted to be a cop/detective.

 _ **What do you do in your free time?**_

I read, play basketball and football as well as accompany my mother to go to the homeless shelter to volunteer there.

 _ **If someone were to come up to you and start to taunt you, what would you do?**_

I would tell them to stop and say that if they don't, I will get nasty.

 _ **Your friend wants you to join him to go to a shooting range to shoot some guns. What would you do?**_

Say yes, duh! That'd be so cool.

 _ **If you were to be stuck on an island, what would you do?**_

Find materials like wood etc to help me survive.

 _ **Lastly, what do you believe in most?**_

I believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

* * *

I hand the sheet of paper back to Tori and she looks at it, smiling.

"Well, you got two factions on your aptitude test, Dauntless and Abnegation. What would you like to choose?"

"Dauntless." I could never be as selfless as the Abnegation. Besides, I've always viewed myself as sporty anyway.

"Well okay, give me a second and I'll print out your schedule." I nod.

* * *

 **Name: Tobias Eaton**

 **Locker: 6-410**

 **Combination: 97-95-26**

 **Schedule**

 **1** **st** **Period: AP Literature (Mrs Johanna Reyes)**

 **2** **nd** **Period: Biology (Ms Jeanine Matthews)**

 **3** **rd** **Period: History (Mrs Natalie Prior)**

 **4** **th** **Period: Break**

 **5** **th** **Period: AP Chemistry (Mr Jack Kang)**

 **6** **th** **Period: Gym (Mr Max Coleman)**

 **7** **th** **Period: Art (Ms Tori Brown)**

* * *

Looking at my schedule, I walk out and meet Zeke and Uriah outside the General Office. He looks at my schedule.

"Hey, you've got first, third, fourth, sixth and seventh period with me and second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth with Uriah. C'mon, let's show you your locker, which is right beside mine."

We walk down the hallway and go to my locker.

"Okay, so later you are coming to our table for break?"

"Yeah."

"Great, you'll meet the gang later. Let's head to AP Lit right now. Mrs Reyes will kill us if we were late." I nod and we head to Literature.

* * *

"Okay, class, today we have a new student with us! His name is Tobias Eaton. Tobias, you stand up and introduce yourself to the class please." Mrs Reyes says.

I stand up shyly. I hate having attention on myself.

"Um, hi, my name is Tobias. I moved from Texas and I like to play basketball and football."

Before I sit down, I find myself gazing at a very pretty girl with green eyes and long dark brown hair. Her face is decorated with a bit too heavy makeup, but she still looks gorgeous. Her body has curves in just the right places. I realize that I'm staring and sit down quickly, blushing.

"Dude, were you staring at Nita? Stay away from her; she's the biggest player in our school."

Someone so beautiful won't have such a horrible personality, right? But, I nod anyway, just to give Zeke the same assurance. He nods back and listens to whatever Mrs Reyes was saying.

* * *

"So, gang, this is Tobias. He just moved from Texas and will be sitting with us."

Uriah introduces everyone to me, "The dark-skinned girl is Christina. The blonde boy with green eyes is Will. They are dating. The girl with long blonde hair and blue-grey eyes is Tris. The boy she is making out with is Al. They are dating too, obviously. Don't mind them, they do that all the time. It's quite disgusting, really." Tris probably heard Uriah because she turns and glares at Uriah before making out with Al again.

"The girl with dark red hair and hazel brown eyes is Marlene. She's my girlfriend. And then lastly, that's Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend." So everyone here was dating someone. I would be a… ninth wheel. Wow, this totally would not be awkward at all. Great. Just then I catch the gaze of Nita, who was apparently staring at me because she turns a dark shade of red.

Maybe I won't be a ninth wheel after all.

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while cause my exams were ongoing. But now I finished my exams (finally) and have more time to write now, yayy! Just to clarify, Tobias' parents in this fanfic is nice okay, not mean people, so bear that in mind! Also, this is will be a Fourtris fanfic, but that won't be coming for a while. So meanwhile just cope with some Four/Nita! Some of y'all might not like it but it's just part of the storyline! Fourtris will definitely come.**

 **Special Thanks go to all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed! Thank you so much! It means so much to me :) And also, I realised my time skips could not be seen in the last chapter so I edited it.**

 **Sorry for ranting. :P**

 **Remember to follow, favorite and review!**

 **-burningstarsx**


End file.
